Never Too Strong To Cry
by Sakura Syaoran
Summary: A S+S fic. Sakura has been having a bad reocurring dream. Can Syaoran HElp Or Will their fate be deadly? Please R+R! ( sorry if i Suck @ summaries ) ~ Sakura Syaoran ~


okie pokie! You know the dril!! ~^ I DO NOT own CCS! I claim NO credit for the characters! BUT i DO take credit for this story and the ideas in it! I made this up MY SELF! ( this is what happens before Color Guard competition! ~^ ) ( btw we have won 1st all 4 competitions! yay! )  
  
Enjoy! Please R+R  
  
*~ Sakura Syaoran ~*  
  
  
  
~ Never too Strong to Cry ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Where am I ? " Sakura stood in the familiar dark . " Li-kun? Where are you? "  
  
A tall dark figure loomed out of the shadows. " Sakura! Run! Now! Go! Get away! Sakura! Sakura! " Li Syaoran's arms clawed the air, trying to pull away and reach Sakura.  
  
" Li-kun! " The figure quickly brought his arm up, then harshly, down on to Li's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moon light folded through the curtins, filtering on to Sakura's bed. She quickly lurched up, eyes wide, and cold sweat dripping down the collar of her pajamas.  
  
" Li-kun..." Her eyes grazed her room, then softly on to his picture on her bedside table. Her hand rested on the cell phone that Tomoyo had given her. She quickly dailed his number.  
  
" Hello Syaoran Li speaking..." Li's groggy voice met Sakura's ears.  
  
" Li-kun? The dream... I t's back... Help."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Sakura? " Li sat up, Sakura hadn't called him this late since a month ago, a week before these awful dreams had stopped.  
  
" Are you okay? " He asked " Do you need me to come over? Or call Tomoyo?" He scratched his bare chest, yawning slightly.  
  
" NO! No... You cant come near me, you have to stay away! If you're near me..." Sakura stopped, the tears were heavily flowing down her cheeks.  
  
" Saku-chan... It'll be okay... I'm coming over. You're scared. It'll be fine. " Li slowly hung up the phone, then pulled on a pair of jeans and a T- shirt over his pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He and Sakura had been seacrately seeing each other behind Ceroberos's and Yue's backs. If they found out... Li didnt want to think about that. The guardians have strictly forebade it. Neither Sakura or he had understood why, but they kept their feelings hidden away, even away from Tomoyo.  
  
Li shook his head. Stop Li, he told himself. He carefully lowered his body on to the sturdy drain pipe, suspended by his bedroom window, and carefully, slowly, quietly, climbed down. His feet finally touched the soft grass, with only one thought on his mind, Sakura.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura held her glass in unsteady hands, the water slightly sloshed. Back and forth like an angry storm of the sea. She really wanted LI to come but, what if he got hurt? She couldnt live with herself if he got hurt because of another stupid dream. Her head burned in pain, antagonizing, blinding, pain from her dream. Why was this happening? Was something going to happen? Was there going to be another judgment? The rustle of the trees in the wind calmed her spirits, letting her mind drift. A beautiful haze met her eyes, then she saw a small flash, blindiong her with seiring pain.  
  
" Li-kun! " Her hands flew to her face.  
  
" Saku-chan..." She felt hands on her back, holding her up.  
  
"Li-kun.. No! You cant be here! You'll get hurt..." Her eyes welled with tears as she lay her head on his chest. He rested a finger on her lips.  
  
" It'll be okay, dont worry. " The visions on Li-kun's dying body of her dream, haunted her thoughts, seeping even into the darkest corners of her brain.  
  
" I dont want you to get hurt though... " She shook her head, then stopped because of the pain.  
  
" Let me be your hero..."  
  
" Li-kun please. I'm fine. Please dont try to fight for me. I can Avoid it."  
  
The wind blew quietly outside, making the shadows shiver in the night.  
  
" Sakura-chan... " He looked deep into her eyes, they reminded him of the jade stone of the leader of the Li clan back home, in Hong Kong. those deep pools of liquid jade.  
  
" Please..."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Darkness... Total darkness. Li looked around. sword drawn. Where were they, and how did they get there? he wondered.  
  
" Li-kun..." a quiet voice filled his head, steadily growing louder and louder.  
  
" No stop it! Leave me alone! " his sword clatteredas his hands flew towards his face.  
  
" Li-kun! Li-kun! What's wrong? " Sakura's voice filled the dark as she put a hand on his forearm.  
  
" Sakura! " A bright light blinded as a flash, then disappered as quickly as it came, leaving them in the black. Silence,  
  
utter scilence. So quiet you could hear the pounding of Sakura's terrified heart. His eyes, his eyes, they changed some how... No, it couldnt be. It was the lighting, Sakura told hersef, coming face to face with the empty black pits that made Li-kun's eyes.  
  
" Li-kun... Your eyes... They're different somehow...darker..." She said while taking a step closer to him, gripping his sleeve tightly.  
  
" No you're wrong... fool..." his monotone voice broke through echoing. Echoing like ripples in a pond. His arms flashed by as he grabbed Sakura by her throat, lifting her off the groung by a goog ten inches.  
  
" Li-kun... Stop! What's wrong? " Her hands struggled to set herself free.  
  
" You under estimate my powers ... you call yourself the Mistress of the cards." he spat, throwing her like an old rag doll, sending her flying then skidding to a painflu halt. Picking up his sword he mad his way closer drawing an element scroll.  
  
" Element Fire." His dry voice left his mouth, as he sent the element blasting toward Sakura's limp body.  
  
" Fioght back you coward.. Or see the death of you..." he said , setting off one scroll after another.  
  
" I-I wont fight you... I feel your shine... Deep within you.. I t glows. Please dont let it burn out that easily..." Her tear-filled eyes looked up into his, that codly looked at you, no looked into you... The cold, dark , hollows...  
  
" If you will not fight... you will die in shame then"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
His sword flashed by her, another hit, another wound. She wouldnt fight... There was something there, she knew that some where , somewhere in side there, his lost soul was cryiing out in agony for freedom. Another blow, another and another. His moves were too quick for the eye . " Sh-Syaoran... I'm sorry I failed you..." She felt her legs go numb. No longer able to support her weight . A bright christal slowly appeared at her chest from a blossoming flower. Another flash of light, blinding light. A dark shadow disspursed from Li's body standing in front of Sakura.  
  
" At last! At last my destiny is comeplete... The two halves of the dream christal. Clow Reed and no Sakura Kinomoto! I will control the powers now! " The dark figure cackled deeply as he reached for the second half of the bright Christal. Grasping it tightly, it pulled away from her body , leaving a shimmering trail of blood behind.  
  
" Sakura! NO! " Li ran over unable to believe what he was seeing.  
  
" Sakura... No.. You cant leave me... You can make it... just try..." His shining tears fell silently on to her body.  
  
" Li-kun... It... It's not your fault... You did what you could. The powers were too strong for you to resist... Thank you... I really loved you..." She put a hand on he cheek, gasping for preciouse air, knowing it was her turn to go.  
  
" I most of done something right in a past life to deserve you now... Thank you... Good bye... " Her body seperated into small pink flowers, and blew away with the wind.  
  
Li felt his hand reach up and catch one. Cherry Blossoms... He felt a tear escape his eyes. The Elders had told him that it was a sign of weakness to cry. They were wrong.  
  
One is never too strong to cry.  
  
  
  
by: Sakura Syaoran*  
  
kk how did you like it? please R+R to Contact me my E-Mail is sakurasyoraon@aol.com and me IM is Sakura Syoraon 


End file.
